Japanese Patent Publication J5 8068-754 discloses very small magnetic powders (0.1-5.mu.) that are dispersed within toner particles to give the particles magnetic properties. A Werner type chromium complex of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R is a residue of a compound of the formula C.sub.n H.sub.2n+1 COOH;
R.sup.1 is a residue of C.sub.3 H.sub.7 OH; and PA1 n is an integer of 14 through 18 is used as a coupling agent to treat the magnetic powder so that it disperses in the toner polymer. PA1 R.sup.1 is a lower alkyl radical.